


Careful Making Wishes

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idk what to tag this with, Karma came back for Pete, Other, Why Did I Write This?, girl!pete - Freeform, i guess...kinda, probably considered a crack fic, probably the dumbest thing you'll read today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: I don’t know how the argument started but I never in a million years would’ve thought it’d go the way it did afterwards. Everything that happened was so out there, no one would ever believe it. I should’ve kept my mouth shut and I know that now, but there are some parts I don’t regret. Not even a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can all thank BlueRabbits (Yay_its_Gaytrick) for this...she decided to ask our group chat "Imagine if Pete ever turned into a girl." and this is what that spawned. Don't ask me dumb questions about potential fic characters because I will probably have a dumb answer

I don’t know how the argument started but I never in a million years would’ve thought it’d go the way it did afterwards. Everything that happened was so out there, no one would ever believe it. 

 

_ “Dude, being a girl cannot be that hard.” I rolled my eyes at Hillary. She’d been bitching and moaning for the last hour and I honestly couldn’t understand. _

 

_ “Who are you kidding? You wouldn’t last a day. A month would probably kill you.” she scoffed. “I’d like to see you even try.” _

 

_ “And I’d do it and be perfectly fine.” I laughed.  _

 

I should’ve kept my mouth shut and I know that now, but there are some parts I don’t regret. Not even a little bit.

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up with a funny feeling all over my body and a bad taste in my mouth, I rub at my eyes and stumble to the bathroom. I catch a glimpse of something in the mirror on my way past that grabs my attention. I stop dead and look for a second. I can’t believe what I’m seeing, it has to be a dream. I pinch my arm as hard as I can and wince at the pain. I step closer. I don’t recognize the reflection I’m looking at. 

 

For one thing it’s a girl staring back at me. Like and honest-to-god female. She has a lot of similarities to what I’m supposed to look like. She’s the same height, has the same dark eyes with yesterday’s smudged eyeliner still around them. Her hair is the same colour and texture, even kind of the same style but way longer. Her skin is the same colour and she’s got all my many tattoos. Even some features of her face are the same but softer and way more feminine. 

 

“What the fuck?” I say aloud and clamp my hand over my mouth. My voice sounds so weird. The same I guess but higher, more feminine. My phone buzzes on the night stand. It’s Joe. We’re supposed to be practicing tonight at Patrick’s place. Dammit, we’ve been doing so well, Fall Out Boy is starting to gain popularity. 

 

I look back at the mirror and my mind races. Is this permanent? How did it happen? How far does this go? What the hell am I gonna do about this? Maybe the guys can help because this is giving me a headache already. 

 

*I’ll be there in a few minutes, got a surprise but you all have to promise you won’t freak out* I text back. 

 

*Dude, we’re used to your shit. You’ll be fine.* Joe sends back. 

 

I roll my eyes and look around at my clothes. My pajama pants and t-shirt are fine but will my jeans fit? That is the question.  I look down...and can I get away with no bra? I’ll find out. My t-shirts are all fairly loose so I should be alright there. As I get dressed I confirm that yes, I am ENTIRELY female. Shit. I pull on my hoody and put the hood up. My hair is holding onto some of the straightness from yesterday and doesn’t look awful. I head out the door before anyone can spot me. 

 

I get to Patrick’s place and knock on the door. Patrick’s mom answers. “Hello there, can I help you?” 

 

“I’m a friend of Patrick’s, I thought I’d surprise him by visiting today.” I smile, hoping she buys this bullshit. 

 

“Oh, alright, he’s downstairs getting ready to practice with his band but I’m sure he won’t mind.” she says and points to the basement stairs, letting me pass. I nod a thank you and slip past her and down to the basement. 

 

“It’s about time Pete…” Joe starts and then looks up and swallows his words. “Uh...you’re not Pete.”

 

“He did say he had a surprise, maybe this is his new girlfriend.” Patrick chimes in. I look at him and he look…..disappointed? What the hell?

 

“Dude, unfortunately no, if it were that I wouldn’t have said don’t freak out.” I roll my eyes. “We’ve got a small problem.” They all look at me like I’m insane. “It’s me guys...Pete.” 

 

“Yeah right, prove it.” Joe says, “What’s something only Pete would know.” 

 

“Joe, if I did that you’d hate me because you told me not to tell anyone.” I roll my eyes at him. 

 

“Then just tell me.” he says, looking nervous and rightly so. I step closer to him and whisper it to him about the incident I walked in on last week, in detail, that he made me swear to tell no one and give him something on me to make sure I kept the promise. He knows I would never break that. When I step away and he’s gone white. “Yeah it’s him.” he looks at me. “Or her I guess.” 

 

“Pete, what the hell?” Andy speaks up. 

 

“I have no idea, I woke up like this.” I throw my hands up. 

 

“Is everything……?” Joe asks. 

 

“Yes Joe, everything got changed, I no longer have a dick.” I frown at him. 

 

“Hey man, I’m just asking.” he puts up his hands in surrender. “Did you piss someone off?” he asks. 

 

“I don’t know, I was arguing with Hillary yesterday.” I shrug, this had better not be karma for that. I tell them about the argument and by the time I’m done they are all laughing at me. 

 

“Looks like she got her wish, now she has a sister.” Joe giggles and cries. I smack him and he just laughs harder.

 

“Thanks asshole, you realize this kind of fucks shit up to the band right.” I say and then he stops laughing. 

 

“I mean the longest time she said was a month right? Maybe it’s not permanent.” Patrick offers.

 

“We’ll have to wait and see I guess, but until then I’m a girl, what the fuck am I gonna do?” 

 

“Well...for starters...maybe get some clothes that fit a little better instead of being baggy and weird in odd places for a girl.” Andy offers. “And we can’t call you Pete in public, people will think that’s weird.”

 

“Ok but what can you call me that I’ll actually be able to remember and respond to when I hear it?” I sigh, he’s not wrong. 

 

“Well...your middle names don’t translate well, neither does Pete really.” Joe says. “Who’s your favourite celeb? I guess that could work, or a family member you could be named after.” 

 

“Uh...Mia right now I guess…not a celeb but close enough, I don’t know the actress’ name.” I sigh. 

 

“Mia?” Andy asks. 

 

“Mia is an awesome character and it was a good movie.” I stick my tongue out at him. He chuckles.

 

“So Mia then, that’s fine.” Patrick says. 

 

“Yeah and it could be short for anything.” Joe says. “Easy to remember.” 

 

“Ok so I’m Mia then, whatever. I’m still a chick though.” 

 

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing for the band if you can still play bass, and you’re kind of pretty.” Andy says. “I don’t know you’ll still be able to do the screaming thing but you can try.” 

 

“Yeah can you still play your bass?” Joe asks and I pick up Patrick’s bass sitting in the corner. 

 

I play the bass line of one of our songs. It feels the same. “I changed bodies, not brains, it hasn’t changed. I can still play.” 

 

“Ok so we had an issue with Pete and Mia is replacing him.” Joe shrugs. 

 

“Ok but what if people ask about Pete or better yet, about Mia’s life, or why she looks like Pete?” Patrick asks. 

 

“Pete is living his life out of the spotlight, taking a break from everything. And do they really know enough about Pete at this point to draw the parallel?” Joe says. 

 

“And Mia could be one of Pete’s siblings.” Andy says. “Pete gave up his spot to his sister, and he’s cool with it because it’s her and he knows her.” 

 

“They aren’t wrong Patrick, and if I do change back we resolved our issues and Mia found the spotlight too stressful.” I say to him. “This could work.” 

 

“Pete…” Patrick starts. “Mia, I mean, fine. If you want to try this then fine . I’ll go along with it.” I smile and hug him. 

 

“Thanks Pattycakes.” I say. 

 

~~~~~

 

Hillary finds it hilarious. My parents struggled with it but they didn’t have much choice but to accept it. Hillary refuses to help with anything though and after she told mom about the argument we had prior to this happening, she won’t either. 

 

It hasn’t been terrible though honestly. I will shamefully admit that, as my brain still works exactly the way it did before, I absolutely sat there and played with my boobs for a while. They lose some of the appeal once you realize they are constantly going to be in the way though. They also draw the unwanted attention of men, and while I was, and am still, bisexual I do not appreciate the staring. 

 

I can, however, wear makeup and tight jeans without being judged as hard. I can still wear my t-shirts and whatever but I put most of my pants and boxers away in boxes. I kept a couple pairs of boxers out for sleeping in when I discovered how comfy they are as pajama bottoms. I went shopping, with the guys, and got some new clothes though and discovered a few things. Bras suck, there is nothing comfy about them and while there is a certain amount of benefit to wearing them the best feeling in the world is taking the damn thing off at the end of the day. I will never wear a thong again, that shit is uncomfortable. And finally, girls’ clothing is ridiculous, it shows a lot more than I’d like to and rarely has pockets big enough for even my phone. 

 

Everyone has been fine with me except Patrick. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t always had a massive crush on him and that him being weirded out by the change didn’t really upset me. He is still my best friend and does his best not to let on that it bugs him but I see it anyway. 

 

I’d gotten used to most everything thrown at me but somewhere along the lines I managed to forget about something and my mind had no idea what the fuck when I was finally confronted with it. 

 

~~~~~

 

I grumble at the sunlight pouring in through the window. I grumble louder at the cramping in my gut. I’m pretty sure I just have to pee so I push myself out of bed. I’ve got a few texts so I grab my phone on my way into the bathroom. I go about my normal routine and answer a text from Joe. 

 

Now that I’ve moved though the cramp hits me worse and I don’t know what possess me to look down but I immediately regret it. I panic and automatically call Patrick. I wait till he picks up. 

 

“Pete, it’s early, what do you want?” his groggy voice asks. We decided that it was alright if people only call me Mia in public after about a week of using the name. 

 

“PATRICK I’M FREAKING OUT! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK!?” I say, failing monumentally at staying calm. 

 

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, sounding a little more awake. 

 

“PATRICK, I’M FUCKING BLEEDING! THERE IS BLOOD COMING...WHY ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING ASSHOLE?” I shriek when he starts absolutely losing his shit on the other end of the line. 

 

“Dude, you’re fine, where are you?” he asks.

 

“In the bathroom…” I say, unsure of how that matters.

 

“Alright, stay exactly where you are, I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” he says, still laughing, and hangs up. 

 

I sit there for about ten minutes before I hear my sister talking to someone and then a knock on my bathroom door. “Patrick that had better be you, get in here.” the way I’m sitting he can’t see anything so I don’t care.

 

He opens the door and slips in, closing it behind him. He turns around with a bag in his hand and starts laughing again. 

 

“Why are you laughing at me? It’s not funny.” I say indignantly. 

 

“Because you’re an idiot, do you seriously not know or is panic just making your brain blank out?” he asks. 

 

“Well based on your response probably the second.” I frown and he hands me the bag.

 

“My mom made a ‘Girl’s Survival Kit for Pete’.” he says, other than my family and the guys only Patrick’s family knows about what’s going on with me. 

 

I look in the bag and feel even more like an idiot. “Yeah, I’m stupid.” 

 

“There are instructions on the box I’m told, my mom told me to check your sheets and throw them in the wash if they need it.” he says and ducks out of the bathroom. 

 

I figure it out and finish up and shove the boxes in the cupboard. I look in the bag and see a heat pack, a pill bottle, and some chocolate bars. I pull out the bottle and look at it. It’s for the cramps apparently. There is also a note in the bag, I’ll read that later. I set the bottle on the counter and wander back out to see Patrick sitting on my bed. 

 

“You got lucky, no laundry for you. You done freaking out now?” he asks. 

 

“Yeah, how did you…?” I say and he smiles.

“My mother explained it to me a few years ago, hoping it’d help me taking care of a girlfriend or one day a wife. In this case a panicked best friend passes too.” he shrugs. I crawl onto the bed beside him. He puts an arm around me and hugs me tight. 

 

“You say that like you don’t think it’ll happen.” I say quietly. 

 

“I don’t know, I actually really liked this guy but things have changed and I’m afraid if I tell him now he’ll think it’s because things changed.” he says. “I gotta get back home, I’m supposed to help Mom clean up the house.” he says and gets up. “I’ll text you.” 

 

“Alright, thanks, by Pattycakes.” I say but he’s already gone, leaving me sitting there by myself. I think about what he said, I didn’t even know Patrick liked guys.

 

~~~~~

 

I look at the calendar on my wall, it’s almost been a month and things with Patrick have gotten weirder. The people who like our music don’t much seem to care about the switch between Pete and his twin Mia now that they are used to it. 

 

Patrick, however, is growing more and more distant. I asked Andy about it but he said he was staying out of it. This only raised more questions for me. Today I’ve had about enough of it. I decided I’m going to ask Patrick himself. If Andy won’t tell me then I don’t have many options.

 

I head for the front door and ignore Hillary laughing at me as I go. She laughs every time I wear a skirt or a dress. Probably trying to imagine me as a guy wearing it. Apparently today my plaid skirt amuses her. 

 

I walk to Patrick’s house and hope I don’t run into his neighbour when I get there. The old guy is nice but he gives me the creeps like he never did before. I’m at least granted that wish as I knock on Patrick’s front door. 

 

His mom opens it. “Oh, hey Pete, he’s in his room, go ahead.” she smiles warmly as always at me. 

 

“Thank you Mrs. Stumph.” I smile and head up to his room, I hear him playing his guitar so I wait till he stops to knock on the door. 

 

“Come in.” he calls and I open the door. “Oh, hi.” he says. 

 

“That’s all I get? ‘Oh, hi’?” I ask as I close the door. 

 

“Sorry.” he says but doesn’t add anything else. 

 

“Ironically that’s why I’m here,” I say, just standing there. “I wanna talk to you.” 

 

He sets his guitar aside and makes space on his bed beside him for me to sit down. I take the invitation but I sit right beside him, so close my leg brushes against his denim clad thigh. He raises an eyebrow at me. “About what?” 

 

“You’ve been weird about me lately and it’s bothering me, I though you were supposed to be my best friend.” I say. “I know something is up and I’m not the only one but Andy won’t tell me shit.”

 

He sighs. “Can we please just drop this, Pete? It’s fine.”

 

“No we can’t, and no it’s not. Not when the person closest to me barely seems to be able to stand me. I wanna know what I did.” I look him dead in the eye, losing myself just a little in the pretty blue-green. 

 

“You...you didn’t do anything, it’s not your fault.” he sighs and looks at me. 

 

“Well then what? Because it sure as hell feels like it’s my fault.” I frown. He groans, looking beyond frustrated and I feel guilt tighten my throat. 

 

He seems to notice, “It’s my fault ok? Because I was too much of a chicken shit to figure things out and do something about it, and by the time I convinced myself to just go for it I couldn’t.” he rests his face in his hands. 

 

What do you mean Pattycakes?” I ask leaning into him.

 

“Do you remember what I said before I left your place the day you called me in a panic?” he asks and I nod. “It was about you, and when you walked into that basement the first time as a girl I was gonna tell you after practice but I couldn’t because I was sure you’d think it was because you’re a girl now.” 

 

My eyes go wide. “Do you still feel the same or does me being a girl ruin that?” 

 

“What? No, I’m pansexual, I still feel the same way, you’re still you, I just…” he says but I shush him. 

 

“Patrick, I’ve had the biggest dumbest crush on you since the day I met you.” I say and I no sooner get the words out and his lips are pressed against mine. I kiss him back and move into his lap to get better leverage. When I finally break the kiss we are both gasping for breath. “You done being a chicken shit then?” I laugh. He nods enthusiastically and smiles at me. 

 

“And if you change back?” he asks uncertainly. 

 

“Well then I’m not your girlfriend anymore am I?” I say and he looks disappointed. “Then I’d be your boyfriend.” I say and kiss him. “But we should keep this quiet till then. We have what? Four days left?” 

 

“Yeah, three after today.” he smiles. The little shit has been counting with me, I grin. 

 

“So we wait until then to tell anyone.” I say and he nods in agreement before kissing me again. 

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up and jump up when I realize yesterday was the last day. I run to my mirror and look at my reflection. I smile widely. I wouldn’t have minded changing back but if I’m honest I actually like being a girl, it works for me. I pick up my phone and dial Patrick’s number. He picks up on the first ring. 

 

“So?” he asks, knowing my voice will tell him all he needs to know. 

 

“How would you feel if I told you that you still have a girlfriend?” 

 

“I’d say I love you either way and I’m on my way over to pick my girlfriend up to take her on our first actual date because I want pancakes for breakfast, so she’d best be ready when I get there.” he laughs. 

 

“Sounds good to me, I love you too, see you soon.” I say and hang up. I look in the mirror again and smile. 

 

Hillary pokes her head in my room. “So I still have a sister then?”

 

“Obviously, and by the way Hillary,” I grin at her. “I was right.” I laugh. 


End file.
